This Isn't A Dream
by NugiSpringield
Summary: About Nugi who has a dream where he is forced to pick abilities and then is thrown into Remnant. Team RBYN (Robin). Definite ships in the near future. What will Nugi do when he is told his world is dead and this is his life now? Is this really not a dream? And who is Jai? Will update regularly with 2k-5k word chapters. Rated T for now, possibly M later down the line.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic I've written myself, on top of being an OC fanfic so please go easy on me and inform me of any mistakes I make or things you think I could do better. Please enjoy. **

**~Nugi**

**I do not own Dragonball, The Gamer, or RWBY.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Pilot

"_Well shit. This is gonna be one a them dreams, huh." _ Nugi thought as he looked around the empty space around him. There was no color anywhere to be seen though it seemed he was also in a bubble because when he tried to walk too far in any direction he got stopped at about the same distance from which he started walking.

When he walked back to the center of the "Bubble" he found himself in suddenly a booming monotone voice sounded in his head.

"Welcome to the character creation stage. I will be your guide and narrator through this process. My name is Jai-006 but you may address to me as Jai." Jai narrated directly into Nugi's mind.

Jai continued "Here you will be asked to select the abilities you will be using and the world in which you wish to be inserted. I highly recommend choosing the abilities you would like to have first as people would often attempt to choose abilities that fit the world they choose, rather than the abilities that would match them, when they choose the world to be inserted into first."

Nugi was always one to follow the recommendations of a system rather than go off on his own and "forge his own path" so to speak. Nugi was also always one to just go with the flow. So when this strange voice in his head named "_Jai-006 but you can call me Jai" _claimed to be the narrator and guide for character creation on top of recommending he choose his powers before choosing his world, he happily obliged, seemingly unfazed by this weird ass dream he was having right now.

When the window popped open in front of Jai he asking him to choose Ability Selection or World Selection he immediately tapped Ability Selection, not knowing why he knew this window in front of him was a touch screen. As he did it the space around him warped. He now found himself standing when he had previously been sitting and he was in a huge cylindrical room with odd metallic walls that he did not recognize as any type of metal he had ever seen before. There were larger windows like the one that prompted him earlier floating just off the metallic wall.

"Here in this room, I have comprised 10,000 abilities from which you may choose three. All of these abilities were chosen based on your personality and your own knowledge from multiple works of fiction you have read, watched, and seen in games. If this is too much for you to process I can narrow your selections to the 10 most fitting abilities for you." Jai stated now aloud in the room rather than directly into his head.

"That would be helpful, please do that Jai" Nugi requested rather more politely than he had originally intended.

Upon this request the room disappeared in all of 3 seconds, panel by panel, until he was back in the bubble, but for some reason it felt larger this time. More _Spacious_. Nugi only realized the windows floating around him when he tried to walk to the edge of the room and accidentally bumped into one.

"That ability is both a passive and active ability called Saiyan Blood. Saiyan Blood makes anyone who has it a member of a race called the Saiyans. The Saiyans are a warrior race known for their ability to transform into Great Apes, giant apelike creatures with incredible amounts of power when they are under intense moonlight and have their tail intact, and also have the ability to transform into Super Saiyans, a form where the Saiyan becomes incredibly powerful and his power levels increase far beyond the natural level achievable. Saiyans also grow much more powerful anytime they take intense amounts of damage and then heal from said damage." Jai explained now speaking directly into Nugi's head again.

Of course, Nugi already knew this, as he had always loved the show from which the ability came. However, Nugi's thoughts were interrupted when Jai continued, "If you choose this ability you will be prompted on whether you wish to be a Pure Blooded Saiyan or a Half Saiyan, and whether or not you wish to have a tail."

Nugi thought for a second and decided that he definitely wanted that. "I think I'll take that ability. It seems like it would be useful anywhere. Plus it would be really cool to become a Super Saiyan."

That window closed and then a new window appeared in its place with two prompts and two check boxes under each. After a few seconds Nugi decided to check off Half Saiyan under "What type of Saiyan do you wish to be?" and then immediately checked off No under the prompt "Do you wish to have a tail?"

Satisfied with his choices, Nugi tapped the big "OK" button at the bottom of the new window and confirmed his choices. He immediately felt more powerful and looked down to see he was actually _floating_ just a few inches off the floor. Seeing this he panicked realizing he had absolutely no clue how to fly.

Falling to the ground and barely managing not to fall down, Nugi managed to stifle a chuckle and walked over to another window with a character on it that he thought he recognized from a pretty popular webtoon he had been reading online. His suspicions were confirmed when he heard Jai once again in his slightly bothersome monotone voice.

"That ability is best known as 'The Gamer'. The ability quite simply turns your life into a video game."

Nugi could not stifle his amusement at this and actually laughed. "HA! Yeah I'm definitely gonna be taking that one." He laughed out loud as he confirmed his choice of that ability when he tapped the "OK" button at the bottom of the screen.

He then walked around the room looking at all the other abilities and found that he didn't really care for any of them in particular. When he finally decided he didn't want any of them and came to the conclusion that he probably didn't really need to choose a third ability, I mean let's be honest, I'm a _Saiyan_, Nugi decided he would ask Jai a question.

"Hey Jai, do I really need to take a third ability?"

"That is your decision. If you do not wish to take a third ability then you do not have to and we can go straight to the World Select from here."

Quickly thinking that over Nugi had another thought. "_What if the world select is as widely varied as this. My dream would probably be over before I even manage to choose a world and that would suck."_

Then suddenly a new thought filled his head. "_How cool would it be to be in RWBY!"_

"Hey Jai I think I know what world I would like to be in already. Would it be possible for me to go to the world of RWBY, known as Remnant?"

"Absolutely. Now that you have chosen your world and abilities, all you have to do now is sleep. When you wake, you will be in the new world you have chosen and you will have the abilities you have chosen." That stupid monotone voice again. Nugi didn't even know why he hated the voice so much.

"Thank you, Jai." Nugi stated as he complied with Jai's order, laying down on the ground closing his eyes suddenly feeling really sleepy. Suddenly something seemingly jolted him from his daze. "Oh, and Jai?"

"Yes, Nugi?"

"You should use a different voice. Maybe Microsoft Sam."

Nugi then closed his eyes and fell asleep almost immediately feeling a strange warmth spreading over his body that he did not understand. It almost felt like sunlight, but it was radiating down to his very core as he fell into a deep sleep, deeper than any sleep he could remember having had before in his entire life.

"Microsoft Sam, huh?" Jai said, still in his monotonous, emotionless voice, thinking it over for a second, but deciding to think nothing more of it and disappearing into nothing.

* * *

**This was only the pilot and I was only trying to introduce the character and his situation so I only used a little more than 1000 words but my intent is for each chapter to be about 2000 to 4 or 5 thousand words. So clearly, or main character still doesn't know this isn't a dream. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Our main character, Nugi, has acquired the abilities of 'The Gamer' and 'Saiyan Blood' in the introduction, and is then told to sleep and is thrust into the world of Remnant, all the while believing himself to be having a simple dream. Let us see how this plays out.**

**I do not own RWBY.**

**~Nugi**

Chapter 2: Welcome To Beacon, Kid

* * *

As Jai and the "bubble" world fade away, the world of Remnant seemingly fades into existence around Nugi, who is completely unaware as he is sleeping very peacefully. That is, until that unexplainable warm, comfortable feeling of relaxation is replaced by a cold breeze sending a chill up his spine.

Nugi roused himself from his sleep, rolling over a few times and reaching for a blanket, only to find that there is none, and finally reluctantly sitting up. Forcing his eyes open and finally actually starting to wake, he finally realizes that not only is he not in a bed, he is outdoors.

"_What the hell kind of prank is this? Me? Outside? lol."_

With one big yawn, he stretches his arms and legs out, arching his back. He starts to stand up to find himself in what he thinks to be a park, standing under one, lone tree. He walks out from under the tree and basks in the sunlight for the first time in ages.

"I should get out more often. Feeling the sun on my shoulders ain't half bad, haha!" he laughs, finally hearing the birds chirping around him and taking in the lush greenery around him, smelling the freshness of nature.

"What a weird dream." He mumbled to himself, not noticing the girls walking by him looking at him and giggling and guys giving him looks of pure disgust. "I mean seriously, Saiyan Blood, half saiyan ,hahaha! I wish. Why the hell would I choose to be a half saiyan anyway. It's not like half saiyans ever surpassed the pure blooded saiyans."

Another cold breeze blew by and the boy went to put his hands into his hoodie pockets, only to feel his hands touch air. He looked down and saw that he didn't have his hoodie on, or a shirt at all for that matter. _"Why the hell am I outside without a shirt on?" _He wondered.

Then the unthinkable happened. A blue window popped up in front of him. Just a little blue window with a few words inside it, shaped like a rectangle, floating about a foot away from him. Then a ding sounded in his head and another window popped up over lapping the previous window. On this was displayed just a few simple words that would shake Nugi's foundation and make him question his own sanity.

*on the window*

*You have acquired the skill "Affinity for Nature" Passive Level 1 0% towards next level  
Users of this skill feel at ease and are more in sync with nature.  
All senses sharpened 10% while in nature.*

Nugi was startled but did not jump to any conclusions and tried to take a moment to calm down and think about this for a second.

"_Ok, let's relax Nugi. This is just a dream. There is absolutely no way in hell that this is real. It's just a very vivid dream. Remember when you picked that ability in the bubble with that weird narrator/guide thingie with the annoying, monotone voice". _After taking a few deep breaths, he had managed to calm himself down. After all, this was just a dream right. Whatever, just go with the flow.

He waved the window away and looked at the next window under it.

*1 Wisdom gained for realizing the need for fresh air*

"…Wow" Nugi said to himself, not expecting a certain blonde brawler walking up to him from behind to hear him.

"What's 'Wow' is those toned abs of yours." Yang said in a flirty tone, a grin on her face while she looked him up and down twice before finally making contact with Nugi's steel blue eyes.

"You're not half bad, yourself, Blondie" the dark haired boy said, matching her flirty tone while maintaining eye contact with her shining, lilac orbs.

Another ping sounded off in his head but he dismissed it brushing his dark, greyish black hair over his ears, finally breaking eye contact with Yang, and noticing the Rest of team RWBY minus Weiss walking up behind her. Yang finally deciding to say something, introduced herself and her teammates.

"Hi, my name's Yang. This is the rest of my team, my sister Ruby," Ruby waved, "and my partner Blake." Blake nodded, not taking her eyes off of her book.

"Nugi" was the only word he offered reaching his hand out to shake Yang's.

"Any idea where the hell I am?" He asked her, the fact that he was at Beacon legitimately not yet having dawned on him.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Yang asked, a little surprised by the fact that the boy had been sleeping outside with absolutely no clue where he was. "You're at Beacon Academy, the best school for hunters in all of Remnant!" Ruby exclaimed, rather excitedly.

"Hmm. Makes sense." Nugi mumbled to himself, now thinking about what he should do next. He finally came to a decision. "Can one of you point me towards Ozpin's office?" He requested with a rather dull, uninterested voice, as if he was just along for the ride.

"Sure, we just came from there ourselves." Yang pointed her thumb over her back at the path they had arrived upon. "Just walk on that path until you see a big clock tower. His office is on the top floor."

"Thanks." Nugi said over his shoulder as he walked right on by them to the path Yang had pointed out to him, making his way to the clock tower.

* * *

"Come in" Nugi heard through the door to Ozpin's office. He walked through the wooden doors into the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of Ozpin's desk. Ozpin hadn't turned around to face him when he said "I haven't seen or heard of you before so I assume you are going to introduce yourself?"

"Yes, sir. I'm Nugi. I recently woke up here on the grounds of your school and I have no clue how I got here or what I'm doing here."

At this Ozpin spun around in his chair and looked at Nugi. He looked Nugi over noting that the boy had not been wearing a shirt. "So why exactly did you think to come to me when you awoke rather than returning wherever it was that you came from?" Ozpin said looking at Nugi quizzically.

"Well when I found out I was at Beacon I just decided to kinda go with the flow and I felt like I ought to come here to see the headmaster of the school. I don't really know why exactly I thought that."

"So what exactly did you want with me then?" Ozpin asked seemingly unfazed by the lack of coherency Nugi had displayed.

"I don't know actually. I guess I figured it would come to me when I got here." Nugi said while legitimately thinking on what to do next.

"_Well I did get all those abilities and I suppose this is the world of RWBY. I guess I may as well aspire to become a hunter not really anything else to work towards here. And I do find myself at the greatest combat academy in this world. Meh. Screw it."_

"Well since I'm here anyway and there isn't really anything in particular else that I can think of having to do, would it be possible for me to come to Beacon? I fancy myself a pretty strong fighter, and I don't see any hurt in killing monsters and getting stronger, right?" Nugi spoke up sounding like he was questioning himself rather than asking something of Ozpin.

Ozpin surprisingly was not taken aback in the slightest by the statements Nugi had made, but rather very amused. "You do realize how hard students work to get into this school right? Not only did you just say all of those things as if they were not important or difficult in the slightest, but you basically stated that you think there is no true importance to all the struggles and hardships people go through just to attend this academy."

"O-oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it li-" Nugi didn't get to finish his statement, as Ozpin interrupted him saying something that shocked both Nugi and Glynda who had just walked into the room.

"Very well Nugi. If you truly are so strong a fighter and so confident that you belong in this school even without any transcripts or prior application then I think we should give you a chance."

Glynda looked absolutely livid as she began to go off on Ozpin "What in the HELL do you think-" Once again Ozpin interrupted.

"However, you will have to pass a test more dangerous than the initiation that other students in this school must take to enroll. If you agree to that I will explain further." Ozpin said all this while never breaking eye contact with Nugi.

"I agree to this test." Nugi nodded in agreement.

Ozpin continued. "In our academy at this moment is one three man team. In all the history of this academy, never has this occurred. All teams are supposed to have 4 members but this team is lacking one member due to an oversight made before initiation."

"Despite being a three man team, this team is the most skilled and talented in the entire school. The team is a first year team, consisting of three girls. One Ruby Rose, an incredibly skilled and talented Scythe wielder trained by the greatest scythe wielder Remnant has ever seen who skipped 2 years and entered this academy on request by me; Blake Belladonna, who uses a cleaver pistol combo weapon named gambol shroud, and can make shadow clones with her semblance," Ozpin now takes a sip of his coffee.

"and Yang Xiao Long, a talented and incredible powerful brawler, specializing in hand to hand combat using shotgun gauntlets named Ember Celica." Ozpin finished.

"And what exactly will my test be Headmaster Ozpin?"

"You are to fight against Yang Xiao Long in the arena." Ozpin stated.

At this Nugi went deep into thought. "_Will I be able to beat Yang? Sure I may be a saiyan but that by itself doesn't make me very powerful. I need to train and fight to get stronger regardless of being a saiyan, on top of the fact that I've never really fought before. Plus Yang isn't far from being on the level of a superhuman herself and I don't even have a weapon." _Then something else popped into his head.

"_Wait a second. This is a dream. There's no harm in fighting her even if I lose. Plus this is a dream so I'll probably win anyway."_

"Sure why not, seems fair enough." Nugi said, agreeing with himself and going with the flow of things.

"Alright then Nugi. I will inform Miss Xiao Long of her match with you. What say you we schedule it for tomorrow at noon?" Ozpin said rather flatly.

"Sounds good to me, headmaster." Nugi said as he stood and began making his way to the door before Glynda stopped him.

"I can't help but notice your lack of a shirt." She said as she tossed a shirt at the boy. "Good luck tomorrow." Glynda said in an unusually cheery voice before muttering under her breath, "Monty knows you're gonna need it kid."

Nugi continued out the door, saying nothing as he put on the shirt and made his way to the elevator.

Once he was out of earshot Ozpin turned once again looking out the window. "This is going to be interesting." He said to no one in particular before letting out a light chuckle and then taking a sip out of his coffee.

* * *

**Another short chapter for you here, this one clocking in at just about 2000 words. I simply couldn't wait to upload the second chapter even though I had just written the first chapter a couple of hours ago. Our main character still has no clue that this isn't a dream and is probably heading into the beat down of a life time. Let's just hope he can manage to pull something off or else we might be seeing a massacre haha! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Our hero still has no clue that this is not a dream but he will, soon. In this chapter he will be forced to learn quickly or be, for lack of better words beaten into a vile and bloody pulp of blood and broken bones unfitting for the viewing of children and those with weak stomachs. Lol. Please be patient with me as this will be my first fight scene and I have no clue how to write this so I'm gonna do my best to just picture it all in my head and then just describe the image I get.**

**I do not own RWBY**

**~Nugi**

* * *

Chapter 3: This is not a dream

After Nugi made his way out of Ozpin's office, he had decided to take a tour around the grounds and find the training rooms seeing as how he was definitely going to need some serious practice if he was going to fight Yang. It was only around 2 in the afternoon so he figured he had at least a little bit of time to decide how to go about this. After touring the school grounds he made his way back to the training rooms and locked the door behind him entering one of the rooms.

"Well, I have no combat experience and no weapons and I'm expected to fight the strongest hand to hand fighter in the academy in an arena. Guess I better figure out how I'm gonna win this fight, huh." Nugi said, standing in the middle of the room trying to figure out what to do about the predicament he had managed to get himself into. _Why does this even matter to me so much. This is just a stupid dream that I'm gonna wake up from and not remember a thing about_.

Then he remembered the other ability he had taken when he had first started having this dream.

"Status Window" He called out hoping that would work. And so it did.

*Nugi ?

Level 12  
Saiyan Warrior

HP:750  
MP:1500

STR:30  
INT: 25  
WIS:20  
VIT:15  
LCK:23  
AGI:50

Unspent Points:33*

"Awesome. I've got some points racked up already that I can use. But what's up with that low vitality?" He said to himself looking over his status window.

_Now what should I do with them. First things first before I start wasting points I need to figure out some moves_. He thought to himself still looking over his stats.

"Skills!" he called out for his skills window.

*Affinity for Nature [lvl 1]  
Saiyan Blood [Half Blood]  
Gamer's Body [max]  
Basic Energy Manipulation [lvl 3]  
Flirting [lvl 1]*

"Wait there's a skill for that?!" Nugi yelled out in surprise before breaking down into laughter.

After about a minute of laughter, Nugi started to calm down, clutching at his sides. "Whew. Alright so anyway the only thing on there that seems useful is the energy thing. I guess it's worth a quick look-see." He said, calm now as he tapped the name of the skill on the window in front of him. A new window popped up in front of him describing the skill.

*Basic Energy Manipulation [Passive/Active] Level 3 0% towards next level

Basic Energy Manipulation is the ability to manipulate energy on a basic level.  
Used by concentrating on energies (Ki, Aura, Mana, etc.) and bending them to the users will.

3% less MP cost in usage of any MP costing skills  
3% more power in all MP usage  
Grants owner basic ability to manifest and use energies

Tool Tip: Make a mental image of what you want the energy to do  
and then imagine it actually doing it.*

"Hmm. A mental image, huh?" Nugi said while thinking what he should try to do with this skill. The answer hit him all too quickly as he dropped into the familiar stance, eyes closed imagining in his head what he wanted to do with his energy. He drops into a lower stance, legs spread wide across, arms meeting at the wrists away in front of him. He takes one deep breath, maintaining the image in his mind and imagining the all too familiar stance he had taken so many times in his child hood.

Nugi pulls his arms to his side, taking another deep breath. Focusing with all his might, the energy forming in his hands. Now a glowing grey ball of energy, that would have been near blinding had his eyes not been closed, forming between his hands. Suddenly, his eyes shoot open, and with all his might, Nugi kicks forward with his back leg, thrusting his arms out in front of him and firing the condensed energy in a massive beam of grey light at the wall with one big yell.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nugi yelled at the top of his voice, the massive beam of light slamming into the wall and making the ground tremble. Finally, when the energy was expended, Nugi dropped to his hands and knees, panting. He heard three 'pings' go off in his head but had ignored them as he was out of breath, and needed a moment to relax, taking in what he had just done.

"Holy shit. Did I just use the-" His sentence was cut off as he slowly got to his feet to see the three pop ups floating in front of him, and he began to read them from left to right.

*Basic Energy Manipulation has gained 7 levels!*

*New Skills acquired!

Basic Energy Beam  
Energy Concentration  
Affinity For Energy*

*Saiyan Blood awakened!  
Aura awakened!*

Just as he read that last alert he felt power welling up from deep inside him, rising and spreading throughout his entire body. He looked in the mirror behind him and what he saw made him feel all giddy inside and he didn't really know why and berated himself for it in his head afterword. He was covered in a grey aura welling around him that looked a lot like a certain character's when he transformed.

"Huhuhu. I might be able to pull something off yet! I feel so damn POWERFUL! Hahahahaha!" Nugi bellowed out. He now turned to look at the aftermath of his sudden awakening and the massive blast of energy he had earlier fired at that poor wall. There were cracks in the cement floor of the training room. The place where his energy beam hit was the real scene to be impressed at though.

The wall caved and bent where the beam had hit and the cement had been pulverized to the point where the thick dented steel paneling underneath could be seen clearly. The massive impact left a hole in the cement with a radius of about a meter and the wall around that circle where the beam had hit was cracked and crumbling all along the entire wall.

"Damn. That's way too much. I guess saiyans really are pretty damn tough huh. Well I'd say that this straight out solved the issue of fighting Yang but I don't think I can really use this in a fight against someone as fast as her." He mumbled to himself, his left hand on his chin. "It takes way too long to charge that up and after I fire it I leave myself open for too long because it takes so much out of me. Plus, even Yang would probably be pretty hurt from taking a hit like that. Then again, with my new awakened aura and Saiyan Blood seemingly awakened I should be strong enough to hold my own a little bit."

Nugi, having decided that he would just wing it, turned and walked to the door. He walked out and into the night, not realizing how late it had been. He walked outside to the park where he first woke up, checking the clock tower as he passed it and finding it was about 11 at night. Seeing as how he didn't exactly have anywhere to go, Nugi laid down under the tree he first saw when he found himself in Beacon and closed his eyes. It wasn't long before he had fallen asleep under that tree.[Insert Horizontal Line]

"This again?" Nugi said, standing up seemingly back in that same bubble he had found himself in when he first started having this lucid dream.

"Hello again, Nugi" A voice Nugi did not recognize immediately rang out inside of his head. _Wait a second. Is that Microsoft Sam?_

"I see you gave my recommendation some thought, Jai." Nugi said, sitting down on the floor. "Why am I here now? Is this whole dream thing still going on?" Nugi mumbled to himself.

As if on cue, Jai began to speak. "You fell asleep so quickly I forgot to tell you a few things." Jai said, in his new voice.

"First things first, though, it would appear that you still think that all of this is a dream." Jai said, now out loud into the space. "This is no dream Nugi. It's actually quite surprising that you thought it was."

"Now that's just ridiculous, of course this is all just a dream. There's no way any of this could be real." Nugi said, not knowing why it was so important to him.

"Do you really not see it? That this is all real? This is your reality now. A reality that you decided upon." Jai said.

At this Nugi became agitated. "Jai, there is no way this is real. This is just a dream. I'll probably wake up and have absolutely no memory of any of this."

"Fine then, boy. Simply lay once more upon the ground here. When you wake to the fact that this is no dream, we shall meet again."

"Fine by me, _narrator_." Nugi said, laying on the ground the same way he did last time, but this time not feeling the same warmth as the previous occasion, but rather a cold chill running up his spine as he fell asleep once more.[Insert Line Break]

Waking up to find himself in a cold sweat, Nugi stood up immediately and began stretching. With a yawn, he finished stretching and walked out from under the tree and saw the sunrise at Beacon Academy. After taking in the freshness of the nature around him he decided to sit back down under the tree and relax till 9 before going out the training rooms to warm up a little bit, all the while a single thought running through his mind. _This is just a dream right_?

At 9, he made his way to the training rooms, taking about an hour to get there from the park at the leisurely pace he was using. He decided it was probably high time he saw to using those unspent points along the way.

"Status Window." Nugi called out, summoning the blue window containing information about himself.

*Nugi ?

Level 12  
Saiyan Warrior

HP:1500  
MP:5000

STR:50  
INT: 25  
WIS:20  
VIT:25  
LCK:23  
AGI:65

Unspent Points:36

Saiyan Blood [dormant]  
Aura State {dormant]*

"_Woah. My strength went up by 20 and my vitality went up like 10 from just awakening as a saiyan and an aura user. Sick." _He thought to himself as he decided where to distribute the points, not noticing the other changes and inconsistencies in his status. After about 10 minutes of thinking he finally decided to put 10 points into intelligence, 5 points into vitality, and the rest into strength, bringing his strength to 71. He felt the changes immediately.

He felt lighter, much lighter, as if he had lost 50 pounds overnight. He also felt healthier, as if he had never made a bad health decision in his life. He hadn't yet noticed any difference in his intelligence but he was sure that he would see it eventually.

"Well with my gamer's body, I should be able to go all out in here and still be able to fight at my max when I get to the arena at noon." He mumbled to himself as he walked back into the same training room as last night, deciding that he would try the same thing he did yesterday and see if he was able to make it faster and stronger this time.

He was shocked to see that the room had been repaired already when he walked in, but dismissed it as he prepared to use his basic energy beam again, when suddenly something went through his mind telling him to try something different this time. He took a stance, both his feet about a foot and a half away from him, his arms at his sides. He lowered himself into a horse stance, letting out a deep breath, then closed his eyes. Nugi imagined himself welling up with power, an intense amount of power, flowing all through his body and out around him. He began to glow a greyish color before suddenly his aura surrounded him, pulsating a grey flame around him. He felt an incredible power even greater than the night before.

Then Nugi began to take the stance. He turned his side to the same wall as yesterday, but faster this time. He drew his arms out meeting them at the wrists in front of him and began the chant. "Kaaaaaaa" He concentrated as much energy as fast as he could, "meeeeeee" he pulled his arms to his sides, "haaaaaaa" He dropped into a lower stance, "meeeee" he let all the charged up energy begin to form a ball in between his hands, "HAAAAAAA!" He thrusted his arms out in front of him towards the wall, firing a much larger and faster beam than yesterday, this time actually managing to pierce the wall.

Not exhausted by the action this time, he was able to marvel at the amount of damage he had caused.

"Whew. I feel sorry for the person whose job it is to fix this." he said, taking in the aftermath of his attack. This time there was a hole through the wall about half a meter in radius. The whole wall was cracking and crumbling and the ground beneath him had begun to crack as well. What's more, he felt like he could go on and do it a few more times. He decided against it though. "I doubt this place could hold up through another one." he said as he walked out through the door.

He decided to go for a walk around this side of the school until his match at noon as it was already 10:30 and his match was at 12 and he figured it should take about thirty minutes for him to get to the arena on top of the fact that he wanted to be there 30 minutes early. That left him 30 minutes to do whatever it was he wanted, and he had decided to just walk around the school idly during those 30 minutes. It was a beautiful school after all. RWBY didn't do the school's beauty any justice.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in Beacon, Glynda felt a chill go up her spine.

* * *

Now in the prep room on the right side of the filled arena, the seriousness of the situation was completely lost on Nugi, who had thought very little of his match. It seemed as if it didn't matter to him at all, which it didn't. He couldn't care less about the outcome of the fight. It was all a dream after all. At about 5 minutes before the match was to start, Nugi decided to walk out into the arena. He looked out into the crowd, shocked at how many people turned up to see his match against Yang.

"Whoa. There's a lot of people here for my match, huh." Nugi stated the obvious. "I guess this match is actually kinda important to them." he said to himself, again stating the obvious. He walked over to Glynda and asked her how the match would work, and what would decide whether or not he got into beacon.

"The match will be decided when one or the fighter either quits, is incapacitated, or their aura drops into the red." Glynda explained, seemingly uninterested. "As for what decides whether or not you are accepted into Beacon is up to him." Glynda said pointing at the figure standing with a coffee mug in hand at the back of the room, behind the crowd. Ozpin nodded to him and took a sip of his ever present coffee. As if on cue Yang walked out of the other prep room, armed with her Ember Celica in her combat outfit.

She walks across the arena and shakes Nugi's hand with a "Nice to see you again, and good luck" and then strides back across to her side of the arena. About thirty second before the fight starts, Nugi has a few ideas. He flares out his aura and begins to gather it into his hands for quick access. _There's no rule saying that I have to fire massive beams of energy and there's no reason I can't fire small shots of energy._ He also begins to gather energy into the soles of his feet. I should be able to use the energy in the soles of my feet to launch me forward faster. _The second my hand makes contact with her, I'll release some of the energy charged up in my hands. I just hope I'm fast enough to even touch her._

Then with a 'ding' the fight starts. Immediately Yang and Nugi charge at each other and meet at the middle. Nugi, now having lost the advantage of getting the jump on her, decides to try to dodge and wait for her to get tired and leave an opening to end the fight as quickly as possible. What Nugi hadn't accounted for, though, was that Yang was second only to Ruby in raw speed. If not for the fact that he had adopted the natural instincts of a saiyan and he was pretty fast himself, he may have been taken out by the first hit.

Nugi began to move solely on instinct. _Right hook on its way, duck then lunge and swing up at her chin._ Nugi did exactly as his instincts had told him to, and ducked, followed by lunging himself forward and swinging his palm up, but missing his target and being forced to back away. _Left jab, headed straight for your face. Spin left and kick at her knee with your left leg._ Nugi was shocked when he managed to make contact, kicking Yang's leg out from under her, then swinging with his hand covered in aura at her neck. _Am I actually managing to keep up with Yang Xiao Long in a hand to hand fight?_ When he took an uppercut, followed by a round from Ember Celica to the gut and was launched into the air, that thought flew right out of his head.

"That _hurt_. Badly. Really badly. I shouldn't be able to get hurt. This is a dream. So why do I feel like I just got hit by a damn freight train right in the gut?" He asked himself as he focused more aura into his stomach to recover, the fact that this wasn't a dream finally starting to dawn on him. His thoughts were interrupted though, as he leaned back from a left hook with a shotgun shell following behind it.

Then it really dawned on him when Yang kneed him in the chest and he thought he felt a rib crack. This may have been a dream, but it _hurt_ for real. Nugi wasn't fighting because it was a dream and that was what he was supposed to do. He was fighting for his life. This was real, and he was fighting for his life against an angry blonde armed with gauntlets that fire shotgun shells capable of wounding and killing humans and monsters alike, and leaving craters in cement walls.

He took a quick glance at the screen behind him and saw that while his aura was in the yellow, Yang's aura was just barely still in the green. That kick to her knee had done some real damage, especially because she hadn't been expecting it. Then he noticed something. _I can keep up with her. I can see her moves and I can actually do some damage to her._ With a new resolution to win both for his life and to enter Beacon, Nugi practically exploded with aura. His hair began floating and cracks formed in the ground around him. His aura immediately went to work on his wounds, mending the rib that had cracked and soothing the pain from the knee kick and the Ember Celica shot to his gut. His shirt was literally blown to pieces by Nugi's explosion of aura and determination.

He charged at Yang, dodging multiple shots of her Ember Celica, placing his left palm on her stomach and focusing as much energy as he could into it. He stomped on the ground opening his stance and launching his left arm forward while releasing all the energy pent up into his left palm. Yang was sent flying to the very rim of the arena, stunned and unable to get up for a few seconds. Nugi did not let this time go to waste.

He took a horse stance while bringing his arms together as far away from him as he could focusing a great amount of energy into his hands, not quite as great as the last time but still enough to do some serious damage. "Kaaaaaaaaaa" He began to pull his arms to his sides widening his stance. "meeeee" as his hands reached his side, Yang began to recover, staggering to her feet and seeing what Nugi was doing. "haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Nugi began to form the energy between his hands. "meeeeeeeeeee" The energy ball between his hands grew larger and he looked up to make eye contact with Yang, sending a look that seemed to be begging her "Dodge this." Yang took his advice as he forced himself forward half a step with his back leg and thrust his arms out in front of him, firing a large beam where she had just been standing "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He fired what may have been a beam the same size as the one he had fired the second time he had used this ability. Maybe even bigger.

The beam had just missed Yang and broke through the aura barrier protecting the crowd from whatever happens inside the arena, slamming into the wall of the prep room from which Yang had entered the arena. The entire wall had crumbled and a few lockers had been launched to the opposite side of the room. The massive cannon of an energy beam had gotten everyone's attention as every single one of the spectators now gawked at Nugi, wide eyed and mouths gaping. Nugi stood there, panting after the tremendous exertion from using the skill and his aura had grown visibly dimmer and smaller. The ground around him was severely cracked and crumbling and he was barely managing to stay standing.

Yang looked back at the locker room she had been in previously before the match, only one thought running through her head. _If he hadn't warned me to dodge, that could have seriously hurt._ She stood there, gawking at the aftermath of what Nugi had done, before stepping out of the arena with the simple explanation, "I forfeit." with a quick glance in Glynda and Nugi's direction, she began to walk off towards her team, after shooting a smile Nugi's way. "Welcome to Beacon." She said to him not knowing whether or not he could hear her and not really caring. She had finally found someone she felt completely outclassed her.

Nugi had heard, and with a smile, and a glance in Ozpin's direction, only to see him with a smirk on his face, taking a small sip from his coffee, he relaxed and let his aura flicker out and passed out, falling into Glynda's arms, dead asleep.

* * *

**It seems our hero has finally realized the truth. This is not a dream. This is your reality now, a reality you chose, where you have the abilities you decided to take, and can do whatever you desire. Good luck, Nugi.**

**Sorry I didn't put this chapter out yesterday, I couldn't figure out how I wanted to work the chapter out because I didn't know how to write the fight scene that I had set up and I didn't know what to do about the opening to the chapter because no matter how many times I rewrote it, it always felt too bland for me. Hope I did a good job with the fight scene, and all reviews are welcome.**

**~Nugi**


	4. Chapter 4

**So our hero has finally figured out the truth. That this isn't a dream. Passing out from exhaustion only moments later. This is making out to be an interesting story, one that even I, the writer, am interested to see the journey of. Big thanks to everyone who followed and favorited this and left me reviews, I won't let you guys down.**

**I do not own RWBY.**

**~Nugi**

* * *

Chapter 4: This is my life

"Ugghhhhhhhh" our main character moaned, a headache from the exhaustion from yesterday kicking in.

Nugi sat up in the bed and found himself to be in Team RBY's dorm, now team RBYN I suppose. He looked around taking in the scene around him. _Bunk beds? Really?_ He was sitting up in what he assumed was now his bed, under Ruby's. Across the room slept Yang and Blake, Yang hanging half way off her bunk, shirt riding up her stomach and wearing shorts that are most definitely breaking dress code or something.

He looked around for the clock and saw it was only 3:30 in the morning. He got up and nearly tripped over a grey duffel bag lying on the ground in front of his bed. As his eyes adjusted, he picked up the duffel bag and tossed it on his bed. He moved back over to the bed and opened up the bag to reveal a Beacon Uniform, which as he recalled, it would not be mandatory to wear, a few books, and 5 outfits, all completed with grey shirts.

He grabbed an outfit and walked over to the bathroom door, stealing a quick glance over his new partner, snoring peacefully and drooling a bit on her pillow. _So cute,_ was the only thing he thought about it before walking through the door, trying to be as quiet as possible. He was going to have a lot to think about. After all, it isn't every day that everything you've ever known is changed and you suddenly realize that the reality you've lived all your life is no longer the reality that you live in. Nugi felt he was entitled to be a little bit shaken up over this.

He flicked the light switch and stripped off his pants, stepping into the shower. He reached out in front of him pulling up the stopper on the faucet and sending the water through the shower head, and turning the nozzle, signaling the shower to start raining down hot water on his sore body. He felt the hot water hitting his aching shoulder and dipped his head under the shower, losing himself in his thoughts.

* * *

This had been the third time Nugi had found himself in this place and the novelty had worn off now that the fact that this wasn't a dream had sunk in.

"Shit. So it wasn't a dream after all then. I guess I owe you an apology, Jai."

This time Jai was silent for a few moments. Nugi felt a presence in front of him and opened his eyes, slowly lifting his head to see a shadow. He continued to lift his head, only to be met by a dark green humanoid blur that sent chills down his spine. Jai wasn't just some narrator was he?

"Your apologies can wait, boy. While you may have offended me, you have been through a lot and you deserve an explanation. For now, though, I will only give you a little bit of an explanation and ask you to be satisfied. If I see fit that you be given more information, I will call you back to this place. For the time being, sit. We have a lot to talk about, and I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask me." Jai said, materializing a two leather chairs and a coffee table between them and taking his seat in one of them. Nugi didn't even notice as he had stood up and walked to the other chair that the scenery had changed to a mansion interior with bookshelves lining the walls, the pair sitting next to a fire.

"That we do Jai. That we do."

* * *

Nugi opened his eyes once more and quickly finished washing up and stepped out of the shower. He dried off quickly and donned his new outfit. Black sweatpants, a pair of plain white socks, and a grey t shirt. _It seems plain colors are gonna be a trademark of mine from now on._ He walked out the door to see Blake sitting up in bed, her face buried behind a book as per usual, and Ruby stretching with a little yawn. _So cute._

"Hahaha" Nugi could help but chuckle at the sight. At this Yang groaned and struggled to sit up, taking a quick glance at the clock, seeing that it was only 4:30, and rolling back over and going back to sleep.

Nugi walked over to his bed, sitting down and looking inside the bag again, searching for something he expected would be in there. He found what he was looking for. A scroll, given to him by the school. He slid it into his pocket and tossed the duffel bag to the end of the bed.

Nugi laid down on the bed and got lost in his thoughts again.

_Well, I'm here now, and I'm here to stay. This is my life now. This is my reality, and I have no one to blame for it but myself. I chose this, so I may as well enjoy this. After all, this is who I am now. That said, if I'm gonna become a hunter and I'm going to go to a school for hunters, I should probably make myself a weapon like a hunter. Heheh. If it looks like a hunter, and it acts like a hunter, it's probably a hunter. _

Nugi seemed to remember all of a sudden that his team leader was the resident weapons maniac. He would make sure to ask her for help building his weapon when he figured out what kind of weapon he wanted to use for the rest of his damn life. _Well, my life'll never be boring._ He chuckled out loud once more, this time gaining a glance from his team leader who was now sitting at the table, working on Crescent Rose, and a twitch from Blake's bow. He thought about saying something but decided against it seeing as how he was pretty sure that nobody knew about her being a faunus yet. This was definitely going to be interesting, that was for sure.

He sat up and met the hooded scythe wielder's gaze. He froze for a second not knowing what to say, so he just didn't say anything. He broke the eye contact first when he stood off the bed and walked over to the desk next to his bed, and picking up his class schedule. Ruby told him it was the same as the rest of the team's, so he could just follow them to the classes. Around 6, Yang rolled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom, grumbling to herself. She walked out a quarter after 7 having tamed her wild, tangled mass of hair, seeming more awake then she was earlier.

When Blake came out of the bathroom, everyone gathered their things and walked out the door, making their way to the dining hall to the table RNBY and JNPR had unofficially claimed as their own. Nugi introduced himself to the table, reintroducing himself to his own team. "Nice to meet you, I'm Nugi. I hope we work well together." He said with a faked smile that nobody seemed to notice. Unfortunately for him, it didn't go completely unnoticed, as Blake's bow twitched and Jaune seemed to notice something seemed off. However, both of them decided not to mention anything.

They all got their breakfast and then hurried off as quickly as they could to their first class for the day. Nugi soon got bored of trying to follow Oobleck and his dashing around the room and decided to just copy the notes from Blake after class and spent the rest of the class thinking about what kind of weapon he should use. He couldn't make a solid decision.

Nugi was stuck between light armored boots that fired high caliber rounds made of aura from the soles and a pair of light gauntlets that were infused with dust to supplement his hand to hand combat and change the nature of his energy beams. The conflict of the two choices hit him pretty hard, as he was making an obvious scowl and gaining looks from a concerned Ruby all class in between attempts to keep up with Oobleck's movements. Ruby decided she would confront him about it when class ended.

Soon enough, Oobleck dismissed the class and allowed the students to leave. All of Team RNBY and Team JNPR got up to walk out of the room together but as they were about to leave, Ruby held Nugi back saying "You guys go on ahead, we have something to talk about and we'll catch up with you later" to the rest of the group. Ruby dragged Nugi back to the seat he had been sitting in and made uncomfortable eye contact with him.

"What's bothering you?" She said, innocently, making a cute pouting face.

"Am I that obvious? Hahaha" Nugi chuckled, looking dejected. "A lot of stuff is bothering me right now," _if only you knew the half of it_ "but what's really bothering me is I can't decide what kind of weapon I want. I don't have one yet and I was actually going to ask you to help me make it when I decided what I was going to make, seeing how you love weapons so much." Nugi finished.

"But I just can't decide between some boots that fire high caliber rounds and gauntlets that are infused with dust to augment my hand to hand fighting and my energy beams and stuff." He continued.

"Why not just make both?"

Nugi was thrown off by the innocent suggestion from his cute team leader.

"That's so… brilliant!" He exclaimed, as cheery as can be from the brilliant suggestion from his leader. "There's no law saying I have to _choose_ between the two! No reason I can't have both! You're a genius, Ruby!" He yelled, hefting the girl up into the air, not noticing he had done it, and not noticing how light she felt. She was almost weightless in his arms.

He set her back down on the ground and fell to his knees and began begging. "Pleeeeease, help me make these o' brilliant and powerful leader!" He begged, with the most convincing puppy dog eyes Ruby had ever seen from anything that wasn't a puppy, maybe even as good as her own.

"Uhhhh, suuuuuree?" She fumbled over the random display of cheer from her new partner who, up until that very moment, had come off as a seriously morose and quiet kind of guy. She kinda liked that but she much preferred him to be like this.

Nugi shot up and grabbed her hands in his even more cheerful than he was before. "Thank you thank you thank you, thank you sooooo much!" he exclaimed clearly overjoyed at her agreement to help her new partner make his new weapons.

"What are partners for? Now come on, let's go catch up with the others, they'll be waiting on us to meet up with them." Ruby said with a big smile and a light blush she didn't even notice had crept onto her face, and apparently neither had her partner, as he let go of her hands and began to make his way to the door with a huge smile on his face, holding the door open for her.

"Sure! Let's go!" He said as they began to walk down the corridor to catch up with the rest of their team plus JNPR.

* * *

**Sorry about this chapter being so ridiculously late guys. I originally intended to release it about 2 days after chapter 3 but I never found the time to actually write it with a whole bunch of stuff going on in my life and some ridiculous assignments from school, followed by a fit of random onset writers block. I promise I will try not to take so long on every chapter from now on. Thank you for reading and your reviews are welcome!**

**~Nugi**


	5. Chapter 5

**Seriously guys, thank you SO much for your reviews, follows, and favorites. It means a lot to me to be able to make something that others are going to enjoy. I love writing and it helps me keep my mind off of all my troubles and it relaxes me and I enjoy writing this story and seeing where it goes. To be totally honest with you guys I'm just making it up as I go along. The ideas just seem to flow.**

**I do not own RWBY**

**I will be using all **_italics_** inside **_[_**brackets**_]_** for flash backs to his dream with Jai.**

**~Nugi**

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome to the family

After class, the two teams split off into smaller groups. Yang, Weiss, Pyrrah, and Nora went out shopping in Vale, while Ren and Jaune went back to their dorm to hang around and play video games, leaving Nugi and Ruby to their own devices. The two decided to start working on Nugi's new weapons, as they had nothing in particular to do. They headed off to the forge and when they entered Ruby went into the materials storage room and soon came back out carrying some titanium, microfiber cloth, and a few vials of dust powder.

She explained to Nugi that making the boots fire Aura Bullets would be difficult as the bullets would be propelled and created through aura but they could be made to be able to fire anything from 9mm's to .50 calibers if he were to make the boots also reach up and armor his calves and shins, so he decided to do that. On the bottom of the boots there were 3 different barrels that would fire shotgun shells, pistol rounds, and .50 caliber rounds respectively. Nugi requested that the boots be designed in such a way that they could be carried around everywhere without being worn as boots, so Ruby designed them in such a way that they formed over top of his normal boots and could be worn under his pants around his leg under his knee like an armband.

The gauntlets were going to be a more complicated job however and would take at least 2 days to create. Nugi and Ruby had come up with a design for them already. The gloves would fit around his hand and come up to just under his elbow and would have thick titanium plating, capable of withstanding a punch from Yang, from the wrist to the end of the forearm. There would be 5 tubes filled with dust powders of different types that he could select by tapping the tip of his fingers to his palm under the plating and inside of the glove. As an added bonus, the titanium plating had more plating built in that could come out and cover the bottoms of his forearms and up over his elbows to his shoulders leaving only his elbows exposed that he could activate by focusing his aura into the plating.

In the meantime, now that the boots were done and the planning was done for the gauntlets, the two were left, once again, alone together with no task at hand. Which, if you've ever been a teenager, you know leads to awkwardness. To kill the awkward boredom that had fallen over the two, Nugi offered to that they should go out to Vale so she could show him around, offering the reasoning that he came from a different kingdom and didn't know much of the city and wanted to see it since he would be living here at Beacon for the next 4 years. Ruby jumped at the chance and went back to the dorm to change into her street clothes and told Nugi to meet her by the Bullhead to the city after giving him directions to it.

* * *

Around 5, Nugi and Ruby stepped out of the Bullhead and began walking into the city. Nugi awed by how nice the city looked at night. The lights and the tall buildings were beautiful. Of course, so was his scythe wielder companion. _Damn. This place is beautiful and all I can do is stare at Ruby. Pull yourself together bro. _

Nugi was shocked when Ruby climbed into the Bullhead wearing a black blouse with red trim and a black and red skirt that fell just above her knees. Her dark hair with its tips dyed red was swept to the left, and her shining, silver eyes were complimented by the rest of her appearance. Nugi looked rather drab by comparison, wearing black combat boots, a grey long sleeve t-shirt, and some black jeans.

Ruby dragged him around all night to stores and hangouts, a few clubs her sister had told her about, and a few just generally nice places. She showed him a few restaurants and Nugi bought the two dinner. Afterword, they walked through one of the more densely forested paths in the massive national park in Vale. They walked past a nice ice cream place run by a kind faunus girl and got some ice cream and then went back to the Bullheads to return to Beacon. They didn't even realize how late it was until they actually got to Beacon and saw the clock tower on their way to their dorm. It was 11:30 and surely Yang was wondering where they were.

They had talked and talked all the way back to their room and when they walked through the door laughing, Nugi could almost feel Yang's well hidden irritation directed towards him. Almost. She stood right up out of her seat and ran over to Ruby and hugged her. "Where were you so late? I was worried." She said in a soft voice that didn't match the glare she was shooting in Nugi's direction which he seemed to completely miss as he trudged over to his bed and flopped down onto it, exhausted from hanging out with Ruby all day.

"I went with Nugi to the forge to help him makes his cool new weapons and then I showed him around Vale and we hung out all day. We lost track of time, sorry." The innocent little sister said in her innocent little sister voice, eliciting a seemingly innocent thought from Nugi.

_So damn cute._

He rolled over on to his back just in time to see Ruby hop up onto her bunk and Yang shoot him a suspicious glare that he didn't understand and then reached over and turned out the light with a quick "G'night" before rolling back over and nodding off to sleep.

* * *

_[ "Your world is dead." Jai said, with a rather flat tone of voice that now held human elements to it, rather than the sound of a computer program. _

_Nugi lifted his head to glare at Jai questioningly and began to open his mouth to say something but Jai continued before he could get a word out._

"_All the energy in your world dissipated due to an unprecedented action by a certain madman and your world is for all intents and purposes, dead. Do not ask who nor why, as even I am not privy to that information. I was simply tasked with giving you a new life, as your soul was for the most part intact and your soul had not been fulfilled in your previous life. You are not the only soul that was sent to me, nor are you the only one with damages left over from the end of your previous world. The injuries to your soul were light as you were one of the lucky ones." Jai said in a reminiscent voice, sounding almost depressed at the prospect of the ones who weren't quite so lucky as Nugi._

"_In the old world, you went by a different name. You lost many memories and seemingly you have lost any memories of your childhood, family, or friends. All you had as far as a way to identify yourself was an alias that you knew you had gone by for a long time and that had stuck. Nugi. There was no last name available so I left that information blank." Jai paused this time, allowing Nugi a question or two._

"_So basically none of that matters and this is my world now? Why are all of my memories of manga and anime and games and stuff? How come I can't remember a damn thing about myself? And why in the hell am I capable of doing these things?" Nugi fired off in rapid succession as many questions as came to his mind in that short break of time._

_**~Okay, maybe four.**_

"_Calm down, child. All will be explained in due time. The part of your soul that was damaged was the place where your memories of extremely important things were stored. Most of those things were lost as there was not much left of it when your soul was brought to me to be restored and repurposed." Jai answered two of Nugi's earlier questions, leaving Nugi thinking that his other two questions would be answered at another time. Surprisingly, they were not left for another time, but were answered after a short pause in the conversation._

"_Your world does not necessarily 'not matter', but I suppose in a way you are right. This is the life you have chosen and there is nothing that I can do now about it. This is the world that you have asked to be placed into and so it is the world I placed you into. As for why you are capable of doing these things, they are the abilities you have chosen and the talent for these abilities that you had within you even before then, as well as the effects of being of the world of Remnant now. I would gamble that they are not the only abilities you will discover yourself to have in the future." Jai answered his other questions._

"_However, you should forget all of this and just enjoy your life in Remnant. You are very capable and you have gained valuable friends and created an honorable goal for yourself to strive for that you seem to actually wish to attain from the bottom of your heart. You should simply live your life to the fullest. Right now, your old world doesn't matter anymore. That is not your world anymore. Remnant is your world now, and they are your friends. It would be rude to dwell on your old, dead world, and neglect the people who care about you now in this world, __**your**__ world. Live in the now." Jai continued, still not allowing Nugi to say anything, as if enforcing his will upon Nugi in a fatherly manner._

"_Now go. We have spoken enough it is long since time that you began to appreciate your world for what it is, yours. When you need me, I will be here for you." Nugi took in Jai's final words to him, feeling a fatherly warmth from Jai. _

"_I don't think I'll be seeing you for a while…" He thought to himself as the world around him began to fade away.]_

* * *

"Live in the now, huh. My world." Nugi muttered to himself slowly opening his eyes having only dazed off for about 15 minutes. "I guess you're right Jai. Live my life to the fullest." He whispered to himself as he rolled over and pulled the covers up over himself and finally fell asleep for the night with a deep sigh, not noticing a certain not so human teammate overhearing every last word of his reminiscence.

"_What does he mean 'my world'? Who is 'Jai'? What sorrows have you faced to let out such ? Just who are you, Nugi?_" The cat eared teen wondered as she finally decided to roll over and fall asleep for the night.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys! So clearly Jai isn't just a narrator, is he? I intend to widen Nugi's character and put in a lot more detail and information on his character. I also kinda wanna do more fight scenes. I know there's a whole lot of stuff I want to talk about here that I'm leaving out and I will probably edit this tomorrow morning. Reviews are very welcome. Thanks for reading and please tune in for the next chapter later this week!**

**~Nugi**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this is coming out so damn late, I had intended to write and upload this chapter by Sunday but I just had the busiest week of my life and I needed to just chill out and relax. Just started writing this chapter on Monday and I doubt I'll be done before Wednesday. Just saw Age of Ultron and it was awesome but Marvel is being too much of a tease right now. As always thanks for the follows, favs, and your reviews. Also, Nugi's Gamer ability is going to be taking a backseat for a while and will only be touched up on a little bit because yolo. Hope you all enjoy and as always-**

**I do not own RWBY**

**~Nugi**

* * *

The morning 2 days later, Nugi was as hyper as can be. It was Saturday and Ruby had agreed to help Nugi create the gauntlets to his weapon set today so that he could be prepared for combat classes starting on Monday. Glynda was notorious for being very strict and Nugi definitely didn't want to go into her combat class unprepared. With luck, Nugi wouldn't have to spend all day or even any time tomorrow working on his gauntlets and he would be able to test them out before combat class on Monday.

After breakfast RN of RBYN made their way to the forge to start the work on his gauntlets. The whole process had taken way less time than expected as Nugi turned out to have a talent for crafting weapons. He even managed to do the plating work by himself and used a different metal that Ruby didn't recognize, due to the fact that it was incredibly rare and had last been used during the great war, rather than the metal they had planned to use before. He had decided to make the boots out of the same material 2 days ago rather than the metal that Ruby had suggested he use, saying he wanted his weapons to be "Unique in every way."

The two had finished the Dust Gauntlets by lunch, and decided to go out to Vale and grab a bite to eat in celebration of his new weapon's completion. After they returned to beacon, they made their way to the training rooms to test out the new gloves and their effects on Nugi's energy blasts.

"Alright. So you clearly can't use that massive cannon of aura you used last time, because if you did it would destroy the training room and we would probably get in trouble, so let's not do that alright Nugi?" Ruby pleaded, clearly worried Nugi was going to destroy another wall. However, Nugi had absolutely no intent to destroy any more of this academy, not after he found out who had to fix it all.

"Don't worry; I don't plan on pulling out something that tiring for this. I actually spent the last 2 days working out a better way to use my blasts. One that doesn't tempt fate and leave me exhausted so much that I can't do anything afterwords." Nugi explained. He hadn't lied. Nugi spent the past 2 days working on visualizing and using smaller scale energy blasts, which in turn earned him some skill points in WIS and a new skill or two.

Nugi closed his eyes and let his power flow from his core throughout his body and then out around him. He began to fill his hands with energy and then tapped his left middle finger to his palm and brought up his hand in front of him, before firing a small ball of gray light surrounded by crackling blue arcs of electricity and a feeling of friction.

The ball hit the wall and exploded, launching blue arcs of electricity all around the point of impact and scorching the wall.

He then tapped his right thumb to his palm and fired off a similar blast of energy, this one a grey fireball, exploding against the wall and making the entire room raise in temperature a solid 15 degrees before quickly flickering out of existence.

Nugi took a moment to think on the possibilities with his two new dust application gauntlets. He focused his aura onto the plates, making them reveal multiple layers of plate that moved into place covering each of his arms up to his shoulders. He stood there marveling at his new armor. They were very ornate and had multiple layers, and at the shoulders there were 3 layers overlapping each other like the scales of a dragon. A thought flashed through his mind and he immediately knew what to name his new gauntlets. _I am the Wings of Ruin. _

"Ruin Wings." He said to himself, having zoned out and forgotten Ruby was there.

"Huh? What's that Ruin what'sit?" She inquired.

"Ruin Wings, it's her name." He answered, having been snapped out of his daze by the red clad team leader.

"What's up with you and giving your weapons weird names?" She asked a little bit thrown off by Nugi's weird naming sense. And remembering the trauma that came along with the name that all the members of RBYN had decided never to mention.

Yesterday, while practicing with his team, Nugi had out of nowhere stopped moving in the middle of an exercise with a dumbfounded look on his face. And caused the rest of the team to screw up. And Yang to fall down and dirty her clothes. Which pissed Yang off.

(Flashback)

"HEY WHAT THE HE-" Yang began to stumble to her feet and yell at Nugi for his abrupt action, only to be interrupted by his dumbfounded face contorting into a wicked grin that sent a chill up her spine.

"Love is gray." He mumbled to himself just low enough that everyone could hear that he had said something but could not understand what he had said. This was all accentuated by the fact that the only thing they could see on his face was his psychotic, toothy grin, as the rest of his face was hidden away by his dark gray hair hanging down over it.

"W-w-what?" Yang sputtered out, clearly disturbed by Nugi's actions as all of a sudden he started laughing like a maniac.

"HAAAAAHAHahahahahaha! I've finally figured out what to call you, my darlings!" Nugi bellowed out in the most psychotic laugh any of them had ever heard before as his aura started to seep out in frenzied waves and blasted killing intent around the practice room. He gazed down at his boots still cackling like a madman and now focusing his entire aura -and bloodlust- on the weaponized boots on his feet, as images of pure and absolute bloodlust and violence flashed through the minds of all 4.

"I shall name you…" Nugi shouted as the boots began to twist and contort inside of his aura and the images became more intense, as the feeling of pure bloodlust and fear in the room solidified, petrifying the three girls, " L'amour Est Gris!" He shouted out cackling as his boots grew darker in color and a bladed edge grew out of the back plating of both boots and a short, scythe like blade came out of the back of the boots' heels, and an ornate pattern colored black adorned the metal that seemed to throw out an aura more intense than the aura poured into it.

Nugi proceeded to laugh maniacally for about a minute before finally calming down, the ridiculous bloodlust and violent images having disappeared immediately after he declared the name of his new boots, all the girls just looking at him in shock as he seemingly lost his _god damn mind._

"Wheeeeew. Aha. Ahaha, Haaaaahhhhhhhh." Nugi calmed down from his fit of insanity, finally noticing the others on the floor around him looking still slightly traumatized from his outburst and the amount of aura he was blasting out around himself.

"Huh? What the hell just happened? Why are you all on the ground and why are you all just staring at my boots?" He trailed off at the end of that last sentence as he looked down at his newly transformed boots, still echoing out an aura he knew was his but with an ominous sense to it that didn't feel like his own. "WOAH! What the hell happened to my boots!?"

The others all just continued to sit there on the ground trembling at the experience they had just been through that Nugi had evidently not known a damn thing about.

"Uhhhh… Guys?"

(End Flashback)

In the end, they had to give him something as even he had totally forgotten naming the boots. It was Blake who had come up with the new name for the devilish boots Nugi had built himself with the team leader's help.

"Love is Gray" She told him when he asked what he had said they were called when they realized he hadn't remembered naming them. Blake didn't know why, but she thought that if she told him what the boots were actually named, something tragic may happen. Plus, technically, she didn't lie. She had known from her intense hobby that there was once a popular language spoken in Vacuo before the majority of Remnant adopted English as their universal language called 'French' that used those exact words and translated into Valean English as Love Is Gray so technically she told him the truth, just not the whole truth.

Nugi thought it weird that he wouldn't remember naming his own weapons and even more so not noticing the change in their very form. The boots had gone from being simple leg plating with a firing mechanism to shoot bullets from the soles to being an _ornate_ leg plating of a darker shade of gray with _blades_ on it and a firing mechanism in the soles. That seemed hold onto his aura for a very long time after he stopped flowing his aura into them.

What was even more curious was the fact that by the time they had returned to the room and he had flopped down onto his bed in exhaustion, they reverted back to their previous state of being simple boots with plating running up his leg to the knee. However, he didn't pick that bit of info up as he passed out almost immediately still wearing his boots.

"Well, even I don't know where it came from. All I know is the voice that told me their name was Ruin Wings." Nugi said rather nonchalantly, as if he hadn't just basically stated that he hears voices and they tell him to do things. Which it seemed that Ruby didn't dwell on at all.

"Well, I guess that's legit." The hooded scythe wielder thought out loud as Nugi fired off a few more shots at a few targets, testing out some of the dust vials to see the effects they would have.

After another 5 or 6 shots, Nugi decided to call it a day with the gauntlets and just enjoy the rest of his Saturday. The two left the training room and split off to go their separate ways for the rest of the day.

"Later, Red!" Nugi called out over his shoulder as he walked in the opposite direction towards the library. He had had a stressful week and nothing seemed to relax Nugi like relative silence and a good book, so relative silence and a good book Nugi would have.

Meanwhile, Ruby walked off her own way, too caught up in her own thoughts to even notice the familiar nickname Nugi had arbitrarily given her.  
_How did he do that with his boots? That was so COOOOOL!_

* * *

**Hey guys I am sooooo sorry about this chapter coming out so ridiculously late I haven't had any time to write for a while I've been really busy with school and stuff. Just to clear something up before hand, no, I don't intend for Nugi to be a ridiculously OP psychopath. Maybe just a psychopath. Idk. You'll have to wait and see ;)  
****In terms of power, right now he is only supposed to be around the range of Team RWBY as far as base strength and such goes. You'll see what I mean and how I intend to portray that later. Yes that psychotic outburst with the boots and the voice saying Wings of Ruin will be addressed.**

**Until next time,  
****~Nugi**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ THIS A/N OR AT LEAST THE IMPORTANT PART!1!**

**Sorry about this chapter being so extremely late. This time I don't even have an excuse. It was just straight up procrastination and I didn't feel like writing but as of May 20, 2015, I'm back in the saddle again.**

**Also, when you see text that is **_italic and underlined_ **that is just Jai talking to him in real time. As in not through a flashback but actually happening right now. I know I probably let this get a little convoluted. My apologies.**

**I do not own RWBY**

**~Nugi**

* * *

Chapter 7: Mess With The Rabbit Faunus…

"Next up, Nugi please come down to the stage." Glynda announced as she called out the participants for the last match for the day. "And Jau-"

"Miss Goodwitch, may I choose my opponent?" Nugi interjected.

"I don't see why not. Who did you have in mind?" She turned around and requested his choice.

"CRDL." Nugi said, requesting an entire team as his opponent.

"You sure about that? That's an entire team."

"_Very_ sure" were Nugi's only words in response. More of a growling than a response really.

Earlier that day in the dining hall, Nugi had witnessed just how much of an arrogant, racist, piece of trash a human could be. And his name was Cardin Winchester. Nugi _reeeeeeaally_ hates racists and assholes. So hopefully you can understand the bloodlust.

"Very well then" Glynda muttered under her breath before announcing "Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing, and Sky Lark."

She shot Nugi a glance again and muttered just quiet enough so that only Nugi could hear "Don't kill them, and if you can, don't destroy the place alright?"

"No promises" Nugi said at a normal volume as he walked off into the prep room to put on his boots. Nugi had decided that he was only going to use the gauntlets against creatures of Grimm if he could help it, and he was fairly certain that these misfits definitely didn't pose any sort of threat to him.

"Tch." Glynda grimaced at the thought of having to repair the arena… again.

Nugi walked up to his locker and began to put in his combination when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see it belonged to Yang. The rest of RBYN could also be seen crowded around him at his locker.

"Don't kill em', alright? That would be totally not cool." Yang being the voice of reason for once. Not a bad change if I do say so myself.

"It would be really not alright with me to lose my partner less than a month after getting him. That would suck." Ruby chimed in, a bit worried for team CRDL. After all, team RBYN had witnessed Nugi's murderous intent before, and it was quite the experience to say the least. It would be weird if she weren't worried for them.

"Don't worry. I'm not gonna kill em'. Just rough em' up a lil' bit, huh?" Nugi waved off his companions' worries as baseless as he finished inputting his locker combo and removed his boots from the locker. He moved over to a bench and brandished his weaponized greaves/boots. Blake walked up to him and whispered into his ear "give them hell" and simply continued out the door into the arena's audience seating, motioning for the rest of the team to follow as she moved through the door.

_Thanks, Blake. Don't you worry about that. I'm gonna give them a beating they won't soon forget._ Nugi closed his eyes and imagined himself welling up with power, _limitless_ power, bursting from the seams from the very deepest parts of his being. He pictured it swirling throughout his body, strengthening his muscles and lifting the weight from his shoulders. He saw himself meditating, sitting on the side of a massive tree, seemingly defying any sense of gravity that existed.

* * *

Nugi opened his eyes and found himself staring off into the far off countryside, the wind in his hair. But something felt off.

_What is this place? And why does it feel so… weird?_ He began to take a few steps, chin in hand, pondering what was going on. And then he looked down. And it hit him. He looked up and saw the world for what it really was. _Sideways?_

And just like that, as easily as he realized his predicament, he began to panic, throwing himself _sideways_ against the tree and holding on for dear life.

"_You needn't cling to the construct of your own Soul to maintain your footing. This world is yours. Why do you panic so?"_

"What the hell is this Jai! Where in the hell am I? What is this place?!"

"_Tis your inner world, boy-o. Now how about you relax for a second. This world does as you wish it. How should I know why your inner world has a twisted sense of gravity? I'm well learned, not omniscient!"_

"What's all this about, inner worlds and constructs of my soul and whatnot?"

"_It's just that. Your inner world. This is the world constructed by your soul. Your own little world. A 'Kingdom', if you will, where you run the show. This world __**literally **__revolves around you. Everything is according to your will, your very conscious, whether you accept it or not. This world represents your being, your temple, your very soul. It is and is always going to show you your true self."_

"Well why the hell did you bring me here, dude? I'm sorta in the middle of something."

"_Ah, yes, you were just about to go out and decimate the misguided, ignorant boy and his cronies, were you not? I've come to rather enjoy observing you and your companions. You're quite amusing to watch, good entertainment I must say. Fret not, time in reality is practically paused as in comparison to this place. And I did not bring you here, boy, you managed that much of your own volition."_

"The hell do you mean I did it on my own?"

"_I mean you discovered your own method of entering this place without me. I was simply watching you when I noticed you enter this place on your own. Imagine my surprise that you would discover the path to your own world with no assistance from anyone else. It took the respected Siddhartha a lifetime to reach this place and even through his teachings, nobody among his followers found their way to their own inner worlds. And here an up an coming young'un of the ripe age of 17 manages to find a path to this place with absolutely no knowledge of its existence. Your gonna go far, kid."_

"Woah. So this is like some kind of incredible feat, then? Cool. But how the hell do I come back here now? I have no clue how in the hell I even got in here."

"_Ah, fret not young one. It's always hardest the first time. I remember my first time entering my inner world. After the first time, it becomes as simple as simply willing yourself to be here, wishing to be in your inner world."_

"Alright so I have a question. If this is my world, how are you here? Does that mean that you're just, like, some kind of illusion or something? Are you just, like, some figment of my imagination or some trippy shit like that?"

"_That, young padawan, is a secret. As for whether or not I really exist, yes, I absolutely do exist. I am not just a figment of your imagination."_

Nugi, now having calmed down and grown accustomed to the twisted gravity in his inner world, stood up from his sitting position on the tree trunk and processed all the information he had just been force fed.

_Kay. So I have this inner world thing and it's, like, the representation of my true self and made by my soul or something. Also, it took Buddha an entire lifetime to gain access to this place, and I just did it by total accident at only 17 years old. I'm 17 years old. I know who Buddha is. Jai just said something that made me feel nostalgic. I know what nostalgia is. Evidently, my true self doesn't understand how gravity works. Jai is a creeper who watches me for entertainment. Jai is keeping secrets from me. Jai is in my inner world. Jai is real. It's odd that the thing I seem to know the most about is something I know absolutely nothing about. I say hell a lot._

"What the hell. Hey how do I get the hell out of here, Jai?"

"_Just wish to yourself that you want to leave." Jai said "And so you shall." He finished as Nugi disappeared from sight and he was left alone in someone else's inner world. "I should really leave. It's impolite to enter other people's inner worlds without invitation. Especially when they aren't there. You might see something that you have no business seeing." He muttered to himself as he, too, departed from Nugi's inner world._

Meanwhile, sitting on a branch higher up on the massive tree the two had just held a conversation while standing on the _SIDE _of, a shadowy figure chuckles deeply, and, with a flash of its eyes and a puff of smoke, disappears, leaving behind a single apple with but one bite taken out of it to fall to the ground at the root of the tree.

* * *

Nugi now opened his eyes once again in the real world and found himself to be right where he left off, except now he was practically _bursting_ with energy, his grey aura pulsating around him in waves and a warmth rising up from deep within him. Quickly, Nugi suppressed his aura and pent it up inside of him, strengthening his entire body and making him feel faster and lighter, and stronger than he had felt before in his entire life. He stood up and noticed a blue notification floating around at about arm's length in front of him.

*New Skills Created!

Meditate  
Aura Reinforcement

Nugi tapped the notification to disperse it and was met by another little window behind it.

*New World Discovered!

Inner World

Once again he tapped the pop up window and he made his way through the door in the prep room and out onto the stage. Nugi had some business to attend to with some ignorant cacti who needed to be taught a lesson, and he thought who better to teach it to them but he himself. Every now and then you gotta put a scrub in their place; else they dareth forget themselves scrubs and begin to act in a manner unbefitting of one in their position. And these bottom feeders clearly need to be taught their place in the world. And that place is groveling at the boots of a righteous bad ass begging for forgiveness for their misdeeds, knowing all the while that they won't get it nor do they deserve to receive mercy for what they've done.

Mess with the rabbit faunus, you get the angry, armor clad, half saiyan, fighting prodigy with some serious anger management issues and a potential case of schizophrenia and some quite violent tendencies. Or horns, if that's too much to bother yourself to remember.

Meanwhile, an interested Jaune looks upon the slaughter about to happen with a mixture of relief he doesn't have to fight and worry for both team CRDL and Nugi. Which doesn't go unnoticed by a certain bronze clad Spartan. Even if Jaune played the lovable idiot, she knew full well there was more to him than that and that he had clearly seen some reason to be worried about the fight that was about to happen. Why else would he be wearing such a scowl?

"Break their legs!" Nora interrupted Jaune's thoughts and startled Pyrrah with her cheering directed towards Nugi as team CRDL came out of their side of the arena, fully clad in their armor and armed for the fight.

Ren shot her a glare. "Nora."

Nora sat down in her seat as Ren shot her his trademark glare, only barely noticing Nugi shooting a smile and a thumbs up team JNPR's way.

On catching this, Pyrrah, Jaune, Ren, and Blake all paled and simultaneously had the same thought flash through their minds.

_Does he really intend to break their legs?_

* * *

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I just finished this at like midnight going into the 22****nd**** of May even though I planned to do this a looooong time ago. I guess I just got sidetracked. I know that at some point I had something I wanted to say here but its late and I have absolutely no clue what that may have been. Maybe it'll come to me some time tomorrow while I'm playing the House of Wolves DLC on Destiny. Anyway, I apologize for being so late with this chapter and as always, thanks for reading.**

**~Nugi**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay holy damn is this chapter late. Sorry about that guys, but honestly I really lost interest in my fic for a while and just didn't feel like writing and stuff this one is on me. As an apology, this chapter is gonna be awesome and you're going to get to watch CRDL get the ever living shit kicked out of them. And I apologize in advance if it's kinda crappy, I'm losing my touch. Also, please read the afterword, where I will be explaining a bunch of stuff about how I intend for this to be interpreted moving forward and how I'm doing this now.**

**Disclaimer on Chapter 1**

**~Nugi**

* * *

Chapter 8: You Get The Horns

As soon as team CRDL walked out of the other prep room, the battle began, Nugi throwing around hatred like nobody's business. _Jesus _that's a lot of killing intent for someone who's never killed and doesn't plan on it.

For a moment, he thought he saw Cardin shiver, and he smirked and let out a light chuckle for good measure. He would have CRDL shaking in their boots before the fight even began. While he was definitely almost in another league then Cardin and his group in individual combat even without his little boost from saiyan blood and the ability to use his aura for a Kamehameha or chi blast, this wasn't one on one combat. It was one on four. And one had absolutely no idea what he was doing.

_Well at the very least I've got em' all scared but what do I do as far as the actual fight goes?_ Nugi began to plot out the fight in his head.

Glynda stepped out into the center of the arena. "As in normal tournament rules, this match will end when the fighters aura drops into the red, or the combatant forfeits. However, as this is a match-up of one Hunter-in-training versus an entire team, more specific rules are needed for the team. When a member's aura drops down into the red, they are disqualified, and when all four members drop into the red, or the leader of the team forfeits, the match will end." She begins backing out of the stage for the match. "Begin!"

Nugi focused aura into his knees, ankles, and thighs, fired a high caliber dust round, and _pushed_ as hard as he could, launching himself into the air above Cardin, faster than Cardin could see, or the rest of his team for that matter, except for Sky, who quickly swings up his halberd above him vertically in an attempt to hit Nugi as he began to drop, only for him to land on the blade of the halberd and fire two sniper rounds forcing the blade of the halberd to crash down into the ground and get stuck, Nugi still standing on the air, before dropping an axe kick right onto Sky's head, landing in the middle of CRDL's diamond formation, and swinging his open palm into Sky's chest and releasing an aura blast as it impacted, launching Sky out of the arena and tumbling across the ground knocking into the wall Glynda was leaning back against, apparently knocked out.

He wasn't going to be getting back up and continuing the fight any time soon.

Nugi was forced to duck, dodge, and retreat out of their formation, however, when Russel began lunging at him swinging his daggers rapidly and only just managing to graze Nugi's cheek before taking a kick full force to the chin during Nugi's retreat and being sent reeling but only for a moment.

Nugi wasn't going to get any time to really think out his next moves however as Dove and Cardin split and started to charge at him from two sides aiming to catch him in a pincer attack while Russel recovered and started to charge at him from the front, managing to catch up and blend right in to the plan of attack of his remaining teammates.

_They work too well together. They didn't even take a moment to plan before they started onto this plan. Their teamwork is so fluid, they must have practiced this before. I guess they aren't at this school for no reason, huh. Still…_

"Too slow" Nugi muttered as he moved so fast the only people who really saw him move were the elite in the room, Glynda, Pyrrah, Ren, Ruby, Blake, Yang, surprisingly Jaune, and I think one of those CFVY guys in the back, one with the arm blades. 'Fox' I think they called him? He almost _blinked_ into existence about a foot and a half in front of Russel, throwing him off and not leaving him enough time to react as he swiftly spun around, turning his back to Russel, braced himself, and fired a decent sized aura blast out of his palm as he launched his elbow back into Russel's gut, causing him to double over. But Nugi wasn't done.

He spun again, this time in the other direction, and appeared behind Russel, and brought his arm around Russel's neck from behind him while kicking his leg out from under him, when he noticed Dove rushing at him from the left, sword raised overhead, and simply moved his right arm behind is back and fired a larger aura blast with a bit of a spin on it into his chest launching him back and instantly dropping his aura almost into the red. He lifted Russel up with his left arm, still hooked around Russel's neck, choking him and forcing Russel to keep expending his already low aura to keep Nugi from knocking him out, until his aura dropped into the red and Nugi just dropped him casually on the ground, as if it meant absolutely nothing to him, his eyes not even focused and all the while making eye contact with Cardin with his cold, dead, steel blue eyes.

The two began walking toward each other rather calmly, and on the way Nugi faintly caught sight of dove struggling to his feet and rushing him and simply fired another aura blast at him , knocking him off the stage and knocking his aura into the red simultaneously, as well as knocking him out from the pain.

Now it was just Cardin and Nugi. The two had met at the center of their arena, the stage now theirs and theirs alone, and were staring each other down. Nugi had to look up at Cardin at such a close range and they just sorta stared each other in the eyes, sizing up their opponents. Finally, Nugi made the first move in their little psychological battle within the arena.

"You should probably just give up, you know? Wouldn't want to end up like those sacks a shit back there, would you?" Nugi said, as he twitched his head back over his shoulder in the direction of Cardin's downed teammates. "Go ahead, you have my blessing, just back down and save face. It's for the best and you know it too, don't you?"

"Hah! You're the one that should be backing down right about now. Besides, I'm nothing like those trashes I call 'teammates'. They're the only ones that could possibly get beaten by a weakling like you." This disrespect of his teammates managed to appall Glynda, Pyrrah, and all of the second year teams present, and managed to emit a steady, loud, and noticeable _growl_ from both Jaune _and_ Nugi, causing all of team JNPR to glance over at Jaune in shock, but not for long as they turned back in even more shock at what happened next.

"Oh, and let's not forget that slut you call a teammate, huh? Hey let me ask you a question, how is she? Does she give good head? OH, wait, let me guess, your too much of a nutless pussy to even try anything on her, aren't you?" It seems that Cardin won as far as psychological warfare went. Whether that turned out well for him or not, however is debatable, as he was _forced_ back at the sudden wave of aura, of killing intent, of _rage_, that Nugi let loose. Oh yeah. This fight is over now. This isn't a fight anymore. This is a massacre.

"You've gone too fucking far now Cardin. I was going to let you walk away, let you save face. I offered you a way out, extended an olive branch, and you spat on my good will and crossed the god damn line you little racist, useless, waste of air, PRICK! You can go ahead and talk shit on me all you want. But don't you dare!" There was a pulse of power. "EVER!" Another pulse of power and killing intent as well this time and he took a step forward, destroying the ground beneath him, but simply floating over slowly towards Cardin as he stumbled and cowered in fear. "SAY A DAMN WORD ABOUT MY FRIENDS!" He shouted, projecting his voice out and causing everyone in the room except a few wince, as he smashed his fist into Cardin's gut, cracking and denting his armor, but not having much effect on his aura, however still launching him into the air from the sheer force of the uppercut.

Nugi _launched_ up at Cardin, however rather than hitting him, he flashed behind him and grabbed him by the collar, spun around in the air a few times and _rocketed_ Winchester down into the ground, knocking his aura down into the mid yellow. Nugi, however didn't fall down after him but just floated down slowly as Cardin coughed up a bit of blood. Now that's probably a serious injury.

He landed next to Cardin and kicked him in the side, sending him rolling to the edge of the stage. Nugi flashed over to Cardin once again, in an incredible show of speed, and picked him up with his left hand by the throat, lifting him up as high as he could, and began focusing aura into his hand. So much, in fact, that his hand began to glow, and then the glow became brighter, and suddenly that gentle glow was like a beaming grey lightbulb, illuminating the entire stage in a shade of gray. Then, he let go of Cardin and faster than the eye could see, uppercut him so hard he bounced off the ceiling and came falling down only for Nugi to catch him with his left arm and toss him back to his team who were all gathering themselves by the door of the other prep room around a dazed Sky Lark, before trudging off into his own prep room.

"The winner of this match is, Nugi!" Glynda called out into the mic. "That is all for today, class dismissed." She said before turning off the microphone and glancing at Nugi, before heading over to team CRDL to help them and seek medical attention.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nugi's prep room, Nugi was hunched over the trash can, hurling up his lunch while cradling his left fist. Evidently, punching aura-reinforced steel hard enough to crack and dent it is a no-no. He collapsed onto his knees as RBY and Jaune came crashing through the door, NPR trailing in after following after their leader, and Velvet, trudging in shyly still after, all to be alarmed at the sight of the broken mess of their companion, friend, and defender, Nugi, collapsed on his knees, tears rolling down his face, still contorted in hatred and disgust. Though now, it wasn't entirely directed at the racist stain on this Remnant that is Cardin Winchester. It was also at himself. But it seemed that only Jaune and Blake noticed anything different to that end. Velvet was the first to spring into action, noticing Nugi clutching his injured fist, and immediately having an inkling of why it was injured.

"Show me your hand" She _commanded_, voice stern in a way that would have thrown off all present, were they not already thrown off, as it were. Slowly, Nugi release his hold of his fist and extended it outward for Velvet to inspect. It was a mess, but with a little bit of time and some proper care and aura-nurturing, his hand would be fine. She quickly stopped the swelling and started to heal the external damage, her gentle green aura cascading off her hands, before wrapping it up in white bandages.

"We need to get him up off his knees and onto the bench." She stated, more a command than a suggestion, as she took control over the situation. Jaune stepped forward and helped Velvet get him off his kness and onto the bench. It wasn't long before he stopped cradling his hand as the pain started to dull. Soon Ruby's curiosity got the best of her and she could hold her questions anymore.

"How are you able to move so fast? Is that our semblance? How did you make your voice do that thing? Are you in love with Yang? Were you flying? Where did you learn to fight like that? How are you able to launch your Aura like that? I thought you were teleporting! Were you teleporting? Is that you're semblance? That was AWESOME!" She bombarded him with question and exclamations but Nugi didn't even seem to pay her any attention, simply turning to Jaune and saying "I guess I owe you thanks, don't I?"

"What do you mean?" Jaune and Ruby both said in unison, causing Yang, Blake, Ren, and Nora to giggle, and getting Pyrrah to look on over all of this in amusement and intrigue.

"Because had I not caught your eye while I was up there, I would have killed him." Nugi said, emotionless, as if the statement he just made was completely meaningless, getting mixed reactions from everyone else in the room, while he struggled back to his feet to make his way back to his room to sleep. He stumbled but Jaune caught him and helped him out the door and to his room, while everyone else just stood around shell shocked, trying to absorb the what just happened.

* * *

**I am sooooooo sorry for not updating for so long and even more sorry to say that I'm gonna put this story on a hiatus for a bit while I get my mind together and while I begin to work on two other projects that recently came up. As for the stuff I mention in the opening A/N, here it is. Since the last chapter, I've decided to change a few things up. From here on out, I will be explaining some of the changes and the systems I intend to implement from here on out. Nugi is going to occasionally receive skill points for completing certain "Quests" or "Milestones" and every now and then, when he completes a particularly difficult quest, or conquers some intense adversity or whatever, he will "level up" and upon level ups, depending on the situation, the "game" will automatically increase his stats and will also grant some stat points and sometimes even skills and drops. He will also be getting new skills, having skills morph based on how he uses them, he will be getting HIS semblance soon, and his growth system will change. Don't worry about all of this too much though as I definitely have a bunch of ideas planned ofr all of this and as always thank you for reading!**

**~Nugi**


	9. Author's Notice to Loyal Readers

**So, before you all get excited, no, this is not actually a chapter. This is a notice. A notice to inform you that there may never be another chapter. You see I have decided that this fic is too far gone and I got in way over my head, my muse resigned, and my work was just not of a consistently high quality and I quite honestly know I could do better work. **

**So basically, here's how it goes. **

**Right now, as far as I'm concerned, this fic is no longer my focus on any level. I would however, possibly like to attempt a rewrite, and fix my past mistakes. I am also willing to give this story up to another author who could do it proper justice, but I'm really not sure what I want to do yet.**

**As of right now, you can send me PM's if you're interested and I will get back to you. This story is on a hiatus, it may be for a week, it may be for a year, but I can tell you with all honesty that I may never pick this up again. **

**I have, however, been active in my time away. I picked up a new muse, and I have decided to humor it, in creating a new fic that even with just the first chapter, absolutely outshines this work in every way and I would stress by all means that if you enjoyed this even a little bit, you should check out my new fic, Light Comes In Many forms, as I also published a bit more information in the author's note of the pilot chapter. **

**If you have any questions or just want to know or want to adopt this, please pm me and check out my new fic, and I sincerely apologize for this fic and its fate and for getting your hopes up that this may be a new chapter and the fic may have been revived. Mind you this notice was written hours after the fic was completed and I was just trying to get it out and on the site before I get off to bed, and my fic is actually of some quality, and not this garbage that I have given you as an author's notice. Thank you, Nugi out.**


End file.
